My Adventure In A Virtual World
by tygerman2
Summary: Me and my friends are trapped in a virtual and must duel to get out.
1. Default Chapter

Tyger: No flames k its my first.  
  
Ben: im doing disclaimer cause tys doing mine  
  
Ryger: ty dosent own anything except the deck in the story  
  
Ben: that's my job oh whatever catch me in the story ________________________________________________________________________  
  
one day I was just playing my yugioh gamecube game and im in a virtual world and have a duel disk on my arm and so this starts my story.  
  
Tyger: where am I *I said to myself*  
  
Ben: some virtual world  
  
Me: ben where did u come from I thought me and my yamis were here  
  
Ben: I got dragged in here because I borrowed the game from another friend  
  
Me: O__o I see  
  
Bengeti: is ryget here?  
  
Ryget: no duh  
  
Bengeti just wondering Ben: ty watch out! Me: where did that balst of magic come from? Ryger: it came from the Great dezard! Me: this duels mine boys Ryler: I wanna take him on with my deck  
  
Me: hes all yours  
  
Ryler: lets choose our decks! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: sorry for short chapter but im getting kind of tired and my computer is messing up so  
  
All by his side: READ AND REVIEW! Me: please 


	2. finnaly

Me: sorry for the short chapter last time this ones gonna be kinda short but not as short as the last one. Ben: ty dosent own anything except a deck that's used Me: for the record im not going to have intros so this it ________________________________________________________________________ Ryler: lets duel! Me: go ryler GD: I will go first Ryler: fine GD: ill play three cards fd and a monster in defense Ryler: for the record I am the dark magician and im going to act as my own deck master GD: whatever Ryler: I play pot of greed and 4 m/t fd and to finish I summon Gagagigo now move GD: fine I draw Ryler: drop off GD: whatever bye cyber jar so now I summon master kyonshee Ryler: trap hole GD: fine flip another Ryler: another trap hole GD: fine then go Ryler: I draw activate hduster and then play Gemini elf attack GDs lp: 4250 GD: I draw Ryler: drop off GD: arrgh see ya fushioh richie im envoking my deck master special ability Ryler: ill discard my fusion gate to stop ur deck master ability and end ur turn with DMs deck master ability and then I play Kaiser glider by tributing Gagagigo and attack and u lose GD: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ryler: so much for him hey im getting to stay in DMs body and become him  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ben: I didn't know that ryler can duel that good hes better than me Bengeti: hes all right  
  
Me: well please review and I will add more chapters 


	3. bengeti or ben find out

Me: im all rested and its time chapter 3  
  
Ben: I get to duel^__^  
  
Me: so rylers still better than u  
  
Ben: so what I get a new deck ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ben: im dueling the next one  
  
Bengeti: im going to duel  
  
Ben: *sighs*ok  
  
Me: somethings coming this way  
  
All: *run so they don't get trampled*  
  
Bengeti: its orgoth the relentless and hes all mine  
  
OTR: its time to duel  
  
Bengeti: ill take the form of penguin soldier for the deck master  
  
All: go get him  
  
PS(bengeti): ill go first ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: sorry but im kinda tired so I cant type much and im all excited so see ya  
  
Bengeti but im about to duel  
  
Me: so ur point is  
  
All: read and review or else 


	4. rygers duel and a suprise visit

Me: 4th chapter im feeling good about this  
  
Ryger: am I finnaly dueling  
  
Ryler: yes and I keep my DM body^___^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: ryger its time for u to duel the next  
  
Ryger: sweet im gonna do better than ryler  
  
Ryget: we hope so  
  
Me:*looks up and stares at the sky*  
  
Ryger: I feel it my opponent is in the sky  
  
Me: what makes u think that  
  
Ryger: I just got a feeling  
  
Me: ur right here comes something it's a cyber raider!  
  
Ryger: choose ur deck stupid machine ive got mine  
  
CR: ready u go first  
  
Ryger: fine ill play as the deck master and be Buster Blader  
  
CR: whatever  
  
Ryger: ill play POG and then 5 cards fd and a monster in defense now move  
  
CR: I play a monster in defense and end my turn  
  
Ryger: fine then I flip cyber jar(my cards were 2 X-Head Cannons, 2 Y- Dragon Heads, and Z-Metal Tank  
  
CR: slot machine x3 and 7 completed x2  
  
Ryger: I place all my monsters in attack and then sacrifice one X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank for my XZ-Tank Cannon and I sacrifice my other X- Head Cannon and one Y-Dragon Head for XY-Dragon Cannon and then normal summon X-Head Cannon and sacrifice the three to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon and attack I win  
  
CR: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(then suddenly cyber raider blows up)  
  
Me: wait to go ryger  
  
Me:*rainy comes waving towards me with ben and bengeti with her  
  
Ben: sorry but I left to go search for others and found rainy and headed back  
  
Ryget: im dueling next I want a body  
  
Me: while were here u can have my body cause im not gonna duel  
  
Ryget: thanks but what about ur deck?  
  
Me: u can use it just upgrade it a little k  
  
Ryget: u have my word my friend  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: kinda sappy almost isn't it well whatever read and review peeps 


End file.
